The White Jay
by haruhi65
Summary: A Slave Girl Named Emi messes up and now her master wants to exploit her body to make a profit. She runs away and is captured by two guards. Right when things look bad she sees a mysterious shape and an angry boyish voice comes to her rescue. who is he?
1. Stupid RUG!

"You foolish girl!" shouted Lord Christopher. There was a crash as his slave girl Emi fell on a small table breaking it. Emi put a hand over her already bruising cheek while her other arm hung limply by her side. There were bruises all over her, some recent some not.

"You're a good for nothing ungrateful wench!" the Lord screamed. Emi flinched as he struck her in the face again. "You will pay for these clothes somehow! If I have to hire you out as a pleasure girl I will!"Emi shook with fear and pain. She did not want to be forced to lay with cruel men just because she had tripped on the ridiculously ugly rug and spilt wine on her master.

"Leave this room at once you filthy girl! I don't want to look at you another second!" Lord Christopher shouted his fat face starting to turn blue with the effort. Emi fled to her room relieved to get away from the seriously overweight man. His hair was greasy and combed over to one side to hide a growing bald spot and he always had some food or drink in his hand.

"What shall I do?" Emi whispered to herself. "Should I run like I've planned before?" Shara the old lady housekeeper came into the little closet that had been turned into her room.

"He has made up his mind about your punishment Emi," Old woman Shara muttered "if that beating you just got wasn't enough"

"What is it mother Shara?" Emi asked. Everyone in the household called Shara mother. It was what felt right. Shara didn't try to soften the blow. She knew Emi could take the news straight on like any grown woman, even if she was as young as she is.

"You are to be whipped until you cannot put up any resistance and then bedded, first by 'my lord', then by any man in the city willing to pay a silver coin." Shara said sadly. She had seen many punishments like this one. "There are many men in a city this size willing to pay a price that low to bed you my child. He will easily make a profit from losing that garment and table." Shara then looked thoughtful "Unless you have finally decided on running away? "

"I have to run this time mother Shara." Emi said with tears in her eyes. " If it was just the whipping I could endure it like I always have, but with my lord handing my virtue out to every man in the city I have to leave." Emi didn't really want to leave all her friends here. She didn't mind being a slave. It wasn't fair that she would have to leave her home and everything she had ever known just because of some gaudy rug.

"May you be safe on your journey little Emi." Shara said, "Your mother would be proud of you." The old woman stooped down and kissed the top of the younger girl's head. Shara stood there for a long moment taking in Emi for one last time. Starting at the top she took in the long straight brown hair, the bright brown eyes that shimmered with unshed tears, and the necklace that she remembered Emi's mother had worn. All these aspects combined made Emi look like a spitting image of Shara's one time best friend and Emi's mother. "I shall miss you daughter of Jenna." Shara said as she left the little closet room.

Emi got up and packed the few belongings she had in a burlap sack. She didn't have much, two dresses including the one she wore, a nightdress, a small stone shaped like a cat and a wooden doll made by her mother.

When the moon was at its highest Emi snuck out the back wall of the compound through a small dag's door. Emi quietly walked down the street and turned a corner running into two night guards.

"Well lookit here Caleb. What is a bruised little maiden doing up late at night? Running away from your master little girl?" the first guard said.

"Don't try to deny it child, it's very easy to see what you're doing. Do you think we should return her Jed?" Caleb said

"I reckon I want to have a little fun first Caleb. We can take her back to Christopher in the morning. Maybe he will give me a second discounted round with her." Jed said

"How do you know she belongs to Christopher?" Caleb asked

"That's easy, Christopher always beats the girls he's going to make money off of. It breaks their spirit ya see? When a softened girl makes a mistake he always beats them even harder and then passes them around the city for a small price." Jed replied.

Jed grabbed Emi's wrist and pinned her against a building. He started rubbing different parts of her with his other hand. She tried to struggle against him but she was still weak from that night's beating. She whimpered under his touch that was all too easy to feel through the thin and revealing dress the Lord Christopher made all the females in his household wear.

"Christopher won't mind if I have the first go with the girl." Jed said

Suddenly Emi could see a shape behind Jed. A glint of light from the moon on a sword pressed into the back of Jed's neck.

"Let the girl go or I will kill you were you stand" said a boyish voice gone cold with anger

Jed loosed his grip on Emi and put his hands in the air. Emi crumpled to the ground her knees suddenly weak from her encounter with the rough man. Jed was guided by sword point to Caleb who was being guarded by two other figures each holding swords. The figure that had threatened Jed sheathed his sword and came back over to Emi

"I won't hurt you," the boyish voice, now kind, said. "Will you trust me?"

Emi nodded her head already too weak to talk. The figure gently scooped her and her sack up and was walking toward the other figures as she fell asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW! 3

I found this next to my bed and only vaguely remember writing it! therefore i have no clue were i was going with it! but i just love the begining dont you? so suspenseful! so when you review! tell me wat you think but also suggest were you think it should go! ill go with what i can for now but i WANT your feedback!


	2. I need to worry about what now?

**hey ya'll! Its me the author! **

**one thing you should know about this story. it may be on but its NOT a fanfiction. its my own work. yea i figured that out AFTER i posted the first chapter and gained a fan. it will stay on here till someone says move it . but no annoying disclaimer eh? hahahaha! **

**ALL charectors are MINE all plot is MINE (except with help from my personal Jay friend) (who hasnt figured out yet the charector is named for him!) (does now maybe) lol! **

**00000000000000000000000**

Emi woke slowly. All her muscles ached from the beating she took. What she saw as she opened her eyes was a half lit room. Slits in the wall above the cot she lay in cast the only light in the room. She noticed that she had a few bandages on the most recent injuries and wondered who had been so kind.

She was not the only one in the room. In a corner across from her cot sat a boy. He looked to be about her own age of 16 years. The boy had brilliant white hair that was in a messy cut just above his ears and eyebrows. He appeared to be sleeping but had a katana in his hand and somehow seemed to look like he was aware of his surroundings. As Emi sat up he proved himself to be awake. The boy stood up and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was that of the figure that had saved her the previous night.

"Yes, thank you for saving me." She replied. "I'm fine now."

"Are you hungry?" the snow haired teen asked. As if on cue her stomach made a noise equivalent to 'yes feed me' making Emi blush. The boy grinned to himself and left the room motioning for her to stay put.

{Who is this boy?} Emi thought {he is so kind and yet last night he was forceful and even a little scary.}

IN THE KITCHEN

The boy with white hair walked past a girl in dark clothing. Her hair was a very bright blonde that looked very similar to a dandelion cut in a short angular style with it shorter in the back and longer in the front. Over her black outfit were two silver crisscrossed sheaths that held katana on her back. She was sitting back in a chair so that only two legs were touching the floor.

"Is she finally awake boss?" the girl said lazily.

"Yes she is" the 'boss' said "I need you to gather our flock"

"Yes sir," she said sitting upright fast that proved her to be not as lazy as her tone. She started checking her weapons.

"One thing Canary" he said. The girl looked up at her codename.

"Fly fast and chirp softly," he said.

"Yes sir!" she said before silently slipping out the door. The boy Canary called boss quietly assembled two trays of food. On both trays he put the same kinds of fruit and bread. Gathering a water pitcher and some cups he headed back to the room that held the battered girl.

{What could have happened to the small girl? She was not heavy and didn't have any muscle at all so she wouldn't have been fighting. She acted polite when she awake so I'm sure she didn't give anyone reason to harm her.}

When he arrived in the room he noticed the girl had changed dresses and now wore a soft blue color while the one she wore the day before had been a wheat yellow color. She hadn't noticed him come in yet because she was staring at a small grey stone shaped like a cat, He cleared his throat and held out both tray and telling her to choose one.

"But they look exactly the same," she said.

"They are exactly the same," he said.

"Then why would I need to choose one?" she asked taking one of the trays and sitting back down on the bed.

"To eliminate any fears you may have of poisoning," he said calmly as if it was the most common thing in the world to be worried about.

"I'm not sure I've ever had the need to worry about being before Mister….?" She trailed off realizing not for the first time that day that she had no idea who her savior was. The boy laughed.

"Mister is what they call my father. Call me Jay." Jay said smiling.

"Ok Jay, my name is Emi. Thank you very much for saving me last night." She said relaxing now that Jay had smiled at her.

**00000000000000000000000000**

**review!**


	3. Dust and Decisions

Haruhi65: Hey yall its me again! The author! You can just call me Haru. Guess what! We have a Special guest .

Jay: Hey everybody. My name is Joseph or as some people like to call me Jay. Now I know you are like 'hmm I wonder who he could be?' Well if you didn't already guess I am indeed the character Jay from the story. But hey Haru I was shocked just as much as they must be to find out the character of Jay. Where did you get the idea?

Haru: "I got my idea from the white haired pictures that u used to use for profile pics on chatango! Then u made the pic the white haired character of yours from mabinoi and i was like soooo cool! Then I just added in my favorite characteristics from different characters. I have to be honest I'm using a lot of Kakashi's characteristics. Calm and deadly yet can totally make awesome jokes and be laid back."

Jay: "wow awesome! Why you chose Kakashi's characteristics from anyone else?"

Haru: "because he's awesome"

Jay: "haha, ok. Thought you'd have me more like some of the characters from Bleach. There's a ton of people with white hair"

Haru: "you seem to forget I've only gotten to episode 100 on bleach and haven't watched it in forever. the most likely influences in this story will be Naruto, Harry Potter, Ouran and a shout out to **jura99** for giving me the idea to chat before a story" ^_^

Jay: "Yeah that is a clever idea so can't wait to see what the others have to say as well. Let's get back to the story though we went a bit off topic there"

Haru: oh yea! Right the story! Haha forgot.

**~~~~~OOOOOOO~~~~~**

After they finished their food Jay led her into a room filled with couches and a low table. On the opposite side of the room was a small fireplace with ashes from the previous night still in motioned for her to take a seat as a woman with sunshine for a head stepped through the door. Emi looked curiously as the woman as she whispered to Jay sneaking glances at Emi.

"Good work Canary" Jay said not even attempting to lower his voice. The woman (or was it girl?) looked taken aback at the lack of secrecy that her boss had just displayed in front of an outsider. She decided to take it as a good sign and strolled over to the couch the other girl was on. Canary jumped over the top to sit on the back of the couch making Emi jump.

"HI!" She said loudly with a lot of energy. "I'm Canary and you are?"

"E-Emi" Emi said startled by the other girl's bold behavior.

"E-Emi" Canary repeated with a smile and a look at Jay "that's a cool name" The brunette flushed with embarrassment making the slightly older girl grin.

"ummm.. sorry ma'am it's just Emi" Emi tried again.

"I'm just messing with you Emi," Canary said with another grin. Emi was beginning to suspect that the other girl's personality was as sunny as her bright yellow hair! Just then there was a knock on the door a quick sharp rhythm that sounded to Emi like a woodpecker. While Jay went to go see Canary decided to lay across the back of the couch with her head next to Emi's. Emi heard the sound of a bird call and the opening of a door.

"That's Robin. He was my teammate last night when we rescued you. It figures he would get here first, he is the original early bird here for the worm" Canary said in a lazy half lidded tone. Emi looked at her kind of shocked at the sudden personality change from highly over energetic to lazy. Emi looked over her shoulder to see a man with muddy orange hair walking into the room urgently talking with Jay. The snow haired boy was frowning as the man continued to talk with his head tipped slightly to the side. His outfit was similar to Canary's except instead of the black skirt she wore he has breeches and instead of two white katanas on his back he has a single orange katana on his hip. Jay motioned for Canary to join them.

Still in her lazy personality Canary sauntered over to the two males. Her lazy mood was soon lost as she grasped the urgency in the situation. It was then that Emi saw Canary's third more serious attitude. The new serious Canary stood tall and attentive as the three of them continued to talk. After Emi caught all three of them sneak a glance at her twice a piece she got fed up and called out to them.

"I-if it's something about me I wo-would like to know too." She said. The rust haired man stalked up to Emi and got so that his face was really close to hers.

"W-what?" Emi asked confused. He tilted his head to the side like he was before talking to Jay.

"You Christopher's slave girl run away?" he asked

"And what if I am?" Emi asked choosing to go with a safe answer. Jay walked over to us with Canary following. Jay had a smile so as to make Emi feel better.

"Then we would say welcome." Jay said "Our nest is a safe haven for those who need it. When the person is deemed safe to the flock of coarse."

Yea, when deemed safe!" Robin shouted turning to Jay "what made you decide she was safe for us? With Christopher going from house to house demanding that he see everything trying to find a missing slave! If he finds her here what do you think will happen to the flock?"

*cough* "newb" *cough*

Robin looked indignantly at Canary who was the source of the coughs.

"Well you are if you have so little confidence in our flock." Canary said and then turned to Emi. "hes only been with us a couple o months. No worries! We've done tons more difficult things than simply hiding a runaway slave!" (she was back to hyper apparently)

There was another knock on the door and a different bird call than before. Robin, being sick of getting called on his inexperience, went to get it.

"is it really alright if I stay here?" Emi asked

"Certainly" replied Jay "I brought you here after all. I had some inclination that you needed help from something."

Suddenly they heard an angry screech and some laughter. Emi turned to look at the doorway just as two boys ran into the room dodging a furious and very wet Robin. Emi stifled a giggle at the older man's attempt to catch the twins. When the duo ran past the fireplace the one with a blue shirt jumped on the stoker sending a puff of air into the ashy fireplace. As he ran on Robin, behind him, was cought in a cloud of ash and dust. Robin stumbled out of the cloud coughing and cursing the boys who busted out laughing at the sight of him. He was covered thick with the ash that stuck to his wet body. At the look on his face Emi couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. This in turn caused the twins to high five and Canary to bust out laughing as well. Jay on the other hand just grinned knowing that laughing in the face of a flock member would cause resentment.

"I'll get you two for this!" Robin shouted as he stalked into the other room.

"where is he going" Emi said gasping from the laughter. Canary shrugged grinning.

"Probably to change," she said

"this is his house then?" Emi asked.

"No, none of us live here," the twin with the green shirt said.

"Then why does he have clothes here?" Emi said confused. After that episode and laughter Emi's nervousness had gone down quite a bit and there was no trace of the stutter in her voice. The twins looked at Jay trying to determine if they were allowed to say any more to this unknown girl. Jay cleared his throat.

"Emi" he said

"Yes?" she asked

"after running away from Christopher's, what were your plans?" he asked.

"I….ummm… I had no plans really," she said. Her nervousness was back now that she was reminded that she was on the run and had no place to stay. Jay gave a smile of comfort knowing why she was nervous again.

"how would you like to join our flock?" Jay asked to a now stunned room.

**~~~~OOOOOOOOOOO~~~~**

Thanks for reading everyone! The character Robin comes from my very first fans favorite bird! Oh and thanks to Jay (the person) for.. well being an awesome friend! Yea that's it! ^_^


	4. Bad Timing

Haru: Hey YA'LL its me the author!

Jay: and it's Jay. Hey everyone

Haru: How are you Jay?

Jay: I'm great, how about you?

Haru: I'm excited about the next ch you?

Jay: "I'm excited to, I wonder what tests they'll do to have her in their flock"

Haru: I wonder. That is. IF she joins.

Jay: well I guess we'll know for sure in this chapter

Haru: Perhaps. Lets see!

"Oh… ummm." Emi was extremely startled at this question. "Well I-" Just then there was a thundering knock on the door.

"Open up! We are searching for a runaway and you can't refuse us!

Emi's eyes filled with fear. Jay put a finger to his lips and came to stand directly beside Emi. He whispered in her ear.

"don't say anything" he motioned for Canary and whispered something in her ear that Emi couldn't hear. There was another loud knock and more shouts to open up. Robin appeared in the doorway with soap in his wet hair and just a towel around his waist.

"Open the door before we break it down!" Jay motioned for Robin to say something.

"Yea Yea I'm Coming!" Robin shouted sounding pissed off.

Jay picked up Emi bridal style and ran past the door into the room where Emi first woke up. As Jay picked up a tatami mat Canary grabbed the bag full of Emi's belongings. There was a staircase under the mat and the twins went down it with Canary following. Emi pointed to the door and mouthed 'what about him?'

They could hear the door being opened and angry voices. Emi could hear a voice she recognized and her face paled. Jay grabbed her and ran down the stairs replacing the mat. Seconds later they heard footsteps in the room above. Emi looked around and saw they were in a tunnel. Jay took her hand and led her to a big round room.

"Well that was fun." Said the twin in blue.

~Robin~

"stupid Maccaw twins," Robin muttered darkly to himself. "I'll get revenge just you wait." He was in the shower trying to get all that ash out of his hair. Suddenly he heard some banging and angry shouts.

"Now what?" He growled shutting off the water and grabbing a towel. When he got to the door of the living roomhe heard the angry voices again.

"Open the door before we break it down!"

Robin's eyes narrowed and he looked in at Jay. His leader's face was calm and determined. Jay motioned for him to say something. 'Self righteous old rich farts think they own the whole town' Robin thought.

"Yea yea I'm coming!" Robin shouted angrily. 'This day just gets better and better he thought sarcastically. He stepped out of the way as Jay carrying the slave girl passed him not making a single sound on the creaky floor. Canary and the twins, Mac and Caw, also passed silently. 'Yea now those two are quiet.' Once they were all in the room with the door closed Robin opened the front door to see ten of Christopher's men.

"What?" Robin said irritably glaring at the few men who dared snicker at the red head's lack of clothing.

"We are here to search your house for the missing slave known as Emi. The amount of fuss you make determines the amount of stuff we break."

"She isn't here" Robin said gruffly, "search all you like." The man in charge look surprised that the angry man in front of him had given in so easily. 'Either he has nothing to hide or he is very confident we won't find out what it is.' The leader of the search party narrowed his eyes at the ginger. 'My guess is the latter.'


End file.
